omninsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Vagaries
Updated: 00:37, August 30, 2016 (UTC) "they said you were gentle, yet you have a ruthless heart." ��= *Vaughn Yeo / Yeo Hoe-Won **Hoe-Won (회원) | Hoe (회)-> a time, an inning, a round in a game | Won (원) -> a circle **Yeo (여) -> a musical note (呂) *fifth year - *modeled by: - **symbol: �� �� tbd *"love like no one can ever hurt you." |-|��= *gamer n. the best person to date because they break your hardware, not your heart. c; *A bit scatterbrained, but immensely creative *Arts and crafts. An artist in every respect. *Spends almost his entire allowance on art supplies and new albums *He's distantly related to the Jeos and he's not-so-lowkey ecstatic about this *Er, love is a bit of an iffy thing for him. Raised by a detached guardian, he hasn't pinpointed the line between respect and love yet. He's in love with the idea of love, ironically. **Is the type of person to fall madly in love with someone and make their life revolve around that one person, and crumble completely both on the inside and outside when they leave **"i want to know how it feels for someone to care." **Moves on at an unhealthy pace and admits he has commitment issues. **Falls easily for the "bad" stereotype and it's led to nothing but heartbreak *Not a tease (surPRISE) unlike some of my characters. He tends to grin good-naturedly whenever someone teases him. *''Animals''. He volunteers at shelters over the summer. Crushed that he can't keep a pet because of - *Melts like butter if you turn up the heat. He hates that he blushes so damn easily. *He likes calling himself an introvert open to conversation. *He's an average student and kid, and there isn't anything notable at first glance. *Might seem a little too eager to roll his eyes and judge people sometimes. *Very much a people-pleaser *Gets jealous quickly and he hates drowning himself in his insecurities *"if emotion was a language i could call myself trilingual." *Would propose to someone through origami ngl *Will always invent something beautiful out of the most dismal moment *Living in the moment *Very prone to random acts of kindness *Intentionally sugarcoats, because white lies are only for disasters *Tunes in and out at their own whim; will join conversations at random to add to a trailing thought or to correct a minor detail *Definitely the odd one out that you do notice *Hates it when people try to coerce personal stuff out of them (looking at you, extroverts) *Yes to sarcasm *"When someone could look you in your eyes... tell you they love you, you can feel it in your gut, but still can't fully believe it..." *ISFP. |-|��= *Allergic to popcorn and soda **He really dislikes theaters and cinemas now *He's into video games and skateboarding like any cliche ever. *Can and will tie things together using his toes. *He loVES BREAKFAST CUPCAKES. The ones with bacon. *After 6PM, he starts doing this. *Wears a lego necklace from his first relationship. He's waiting for someone who'll put up with wearing the other half to make a heart. dork. <3 *He does parkour when he feels like it. *He's a completely awkward weirdo whenever someone hugs him. *First thing he notices about people would be their voice. Pleasant sounding voices kill him. *If they don't speak, probably the lips and teeth then the feet. *Mustard trumps all and he will fight you over this. *He enjoys origami, shhh *I should probably stop putting BTS songs everywhere but idrc; Run by BTS is one of his jams. *Loves the feeling of the wind on his face and will stick his head out of a car just for that *Has a very unorthodox style of dress *Would suddenly ride off to Las Vegas in the middle of the night for no reason and explanation and come back the next day like it was nothing *Fairly good cook and can be a total clean freak at times |-|��= *혜수 Hye Soo and 단비 Dan Bi are his biological parents. He hardly has any memories of them. **His parents met over AirDrop in a Starbucks. ***Mac > all **They originally met when his mom tried to stick up his dad. It's complicated. No one talks about this. *The dumb cliche action movie backstory. *He's adopted. Category:DARP Ideas Category:Omnia Lesvos